Many Lies
by DarkSidedAngel
Summary: Dumbledore is losing control of his most valuable pawn. He had to be the mate of a Veela! This would ruin everything he had planned. He would do anything to get him back on the right track. The green eyed teen can trust no one but his two godfathers and a very powerful Slytherin, Veela mate of his. Draco/Harry, Sirius/Ramus
1. Chapter 1

Please note that I have redone this story and made the 3 chapters I have made so far into 1 chapter. I will be trying to post chapters this long from now on. Please enjoy.

* * *

It was the start of another year at Hogwarts for the boy-who-lived. Another year where he had to endur the stares of students, the gossip around the school and even in the papers, the hate of the Slytherins, the love of the Gryifinfors, the looks of hope and the looks of fear. He always felt like he was being crushed from the inside because of the panic he would feel when someone would touch him or brush past him. He would tense when someone would meet him the first time and look at him like he was the god that created him. He loved whenever he was able to be alone without his friends or other students around him.

It was because of this that Harry didn't mind going home to an abusive house where they hated him. He went unnoticed and uncared for just the way he was always treated. This was his normal. No press trying to get a story on him, no being the boy who lived. He was just the freak that his aunt and uncle took in because his parents had died. It was much better then everything that came with being the boy-who-lived. He had grown up being the freak, unwanted, left alone, friendless. He knew there were differences but he had grown up for 10 years knowing these things and they carried over into his life as a Wizard because he hadn't known there was a difference for those 10 long years.

Desipte this, he had made friends with a red head named Ron and a brown, bushy haired girl name Hermione in their first year. He had a feeling that they were in it for the fame so the past two years he had become distant from them. They never noticed anything about him, how much he hated them, how tired he was all the time. Every chance they got he was with them telling him how he should act as the boy who lived. At frist they had allowed him to be distant and just thought he was having a hard time because it was the start of the year. A call from the headmaster fixed this. Now he barily got any peace to be alone. He would resort to waking up in the middle of the night and wandering the halls until he could no longer avoid them if he wanted to have breakfast that day.

Potions and Herbology were his top two classes he loved to be in. He loved the feeling of making something that could be useful in a coldren, the exactness of it, the sure one way of things. You could make the same potions a thousand times, but each time you counted the same amount of stirs and ingrediants and heat. Herbology was just as much a pasion as potions was. The fact that a tiny seed could one day be the tallest and widest tree in the world some day was fasinating. He had learned very quickly what subjects the teachers expected him to be good at and the ones that they thought he would fail.

He was currently in one of the bedrooms at the Headquartes he knew nothing about until about 10 minutes ago when he was stolen from his room. Once he knew he wasn't being kidnapped by the Death Eaters, he had greeted Siris and Ramus, the two people he loved unconditionally. The rest he had ignored unnoticed by everyone but the two men and the know-it-all wizard. Harry had sighed softly when he opened his trunk and started to put everything away. He didn't want to be living out of a suitcase for the next three weeks while he waited for school to start again.

Harry turned toward the door when he heard it open. He saw the smiling faces of his godparents and smiled slightly at them when they entered the small room that he shared with Ron. "Hello." he said softly.

They both walked closer to him and sat on Rons bed. Harry noticed Ramus's face turn to one of disgust for a moment before he went blank. "Harry." Siris started softly. "It's so good to finally have you here with us." he frowned and grabbed Ramus's hand. "I know this... home... isn't the best, but it was the only thing that I could do for the order since I'm still on the run.."

Harry looked at him and smiled slightly. "I don't mind about the house." He frowned and looked away from them. He didn't want them to be angry at him, but he didn't like the feel of this room. He didn't like the house for that matter, but what was he going to do, insult Sirius's family when this house was the only thing usfull he had been able to do. He couldn't go on missions with the others, he couldn't be a spy in the minsity like he had been in the last war. He couldn't even step outside of this house to the garden because it was to risky for him, so Dumbledore said.

Harry looked at them and frowned when he saw their faces. They were slightly sunken in and they were starting to have bags under their eyes. He hopped that he wasn't the cause of this.

He needed to say something but he didn't know how they would react. To them, his friends were all that he had besides them. They were the frist ones to show him kindness and warmth. He had been dreading this talk with them all summer. For all he knew, they worshiped the ground Dumbledore and the light side walked on, just like everyone else on the light side. There was always black and white, nothing gray in between anything. You were either light or dark. If you weren't light, then you had to support the dark. It was just how everyone saw the world, well, everyone that followed the light. He might as well just come out and say it before he lost his nerves. "I know that me and Ron are... friends... but I don't want to share a room with him." He paused, trying to come up with something that was a good enough excuse.

Ramus made a noise of agreement and looked at Harry with understanding. "I could tell that you had grown apart since your third year when I taught you. War can do that to you and we all know you are at the center of it. They have no idea what hardships you go through each year. Sirius has told me that they want to be there for you and help you fight in this war, but everytime their life is put into danger they get angry at you for it as if you were the one flinging curses at them." Ramus fumed slightly. He had a lot of built up anger about this. The warewolf knew they were unloyal to his cub. They hadn't even mentioned Harry until Molly had told them they were going to Diagon Alley that coming weekend. They had protested for a whole day because they had wanted to wait for Harry. Molly had been touched and finally caved, allowing them to go this weekend because Harry was now here. Ramus knew better. He knew it was just because if Ron asked him for something, like he did every time they went shopping, Harry would buy it for him. He had been talking about a new broom with Hermione the other day in the drawing room. Remus didn't know about Hermione. She seemed worried about something every time that he saw her. She hadn't mentioned Harry either, but he could tell she was waiting for something judging by the way she would pace in her room when she was alone or they way she would look at the door expecting someone. Remus looked over at his lover and smiled softly when he saw understanding in his eyes.

Sirius nodded and leaned forward, taking his godsons hand. "Its okay Harry. We know they aren't really your friends. Oh It's okay honey..." Sirius whispered and quickly got off the bed and sat beside him, hugging him to his side then he had started to cry. He knew that the teenagers were the first people to not act like Harry was the center of the universe. He knew that it hurt his cub a lot to have found out that they were fake. He had been talking to Harry through his mirror all summer in the middle of the night. Harry had hinted a few things over the last few months and he looked into his fears and things he talked about. Not because he thought he was lying, but so that he could keep his cub safe from whatever he could. Sirius rubbed his back slowly. "Its okay Harry... Ramus and I will go and work on a room with you right now if you want. I have one in mind even. There is a room right across from mine and Ramus that can be claimed as yours if you want it. There are plenty of empty rooms for you to choose. You can have any one of them." he told him softly.

To find that a teenager would want their own room was a natural thing to expect. They would want their own privacy, a place for them to think their own thoughts, be alone when they needed to, and keep their belongings however they liked them. These things were only normal for a teenager, but for a certain Headmaster this scared him. He sat in his office at the great school that he ran contemplating how he could 'encourage' the adults that lived with his pawn to make him share a room with Ronald. For if Harry had his own thoughts and a place to be alone and have privacy, he might start thinking about the things that he had done throughout the years of being a wizard and realize that he was in fact, just a pawn to be played, just like everyone else, instead of the most valuable player. He might come to find that he was really a dark wizard time the one that tried to kill him and that would be a disaster.

He had worried when Remus and Sirius had come into his greatest pawns life because he knew of their rebellious streak in the last war. So far they had been loyal and truthful, but he wasn't letting them anywhere near the field. Dumbledore knew that if anyone wasn't on his side, then they must be on the Dark side surely. Anyone who wasn't on his side would certainly pay for it as well. Sirius knew Dumbledore's wrath well. He had spent years in a prison for his crime of disobeying him, but for all he knew, the Ministry had left him to rot. Remus had been exiled because of his blood, even from those who accepted his kind, because Dumbledore couldn't let him have a job and his own money of course. Every employer Remus went to that was willing to hire him, he had gone to their homes or shop, tore up his application, forced them to write a rejection letter, and then obliviated them.

Dumbledore had a feeling that the two wretched beings were going to try and rebel against him once again for the sake of their godson. Their first step was to remove him from Ronald room. Without Ronald with him at night he couldn't record what he said in his sleep or how often he would wake up. He couldn't tell him what his thoughts were with the war and the people around him or anything really. Without him there by his side at all times he couldn't prosuade him to do anything because then Harry would have a mind of his own and that was not acceptable. He had to find a way to make it seem like it was one of his godfathers idea for Harry to stay sharing a room. He couldn't let his pawn have free will now could he?

Harry carried his trunk into the hallway as his godfathers lead the way to his new room. He had told them he would like it very much if he was right across from their rooms. They were worried he would object because it was another 3 flights of stairs he had to climb each day, but Harry didn't mind. He wanted a room to himself and he wanted to be close to his godparents at night. The thought made him feel much safer then sleeping in a room with Ron.

Sirius opened the door with a small flick of his wrist and stepped inside. He had changed many of the room sizes on the upper levels. Most of the order members wouldn't come up this far because they were slowly cleaning the 'most used' room first. No one had really ventured higher then the third floor as of yet. Sirius moved away from the door to allow his godson to enter the room first.

Harry stepped inside and smiled slightly as he found a small common area with a fireplace, a few plush chairs and couches, a desk right behind the biggest couch, facing the door and fireplace. He noticed a nice looking rug in the middle of the sitting area under the coffee table. All of the furniture was bright tan color while the wood pieces were a deep black. All of the walls were white except the one navy blue wall that had the fireplace, making that the focus point of the whole room. He looked around and saw a small hallway in the middle of the far wall with three doors. He supposed one was the bathroom, one a bedroom, but he couldn't think of what the third door would lead to. He moved inside more so that his godparents could come inside as well.

"This is wonderful..." he said softly as he turned to look at them. "This is much better then the dinky room I would have shared with Ron. You could barely put two beds in there let alone anything else..."

Sirius let out a barking laugh and clapped his godson on the shoulder. "I'm glad you like it Harry. This use to be Remus's room before we became a couple. Do you like the colours and everything?" he asked slightly worried.

Harry nodded vigorously. "I love the colors. They go so well with each other. I hate that since I'm in a school that has house colours that I can't like anything but the two colors all the time. I love this room. Thank you..." He said softly and hugged his godparents each.

Remus smiled happily, glad that his pup liked the colors that he had chosen so long ago suited him. "I am glad you like it so much pup. I love designing rooms and I am glad that I could make something that you liked."

Smiling, Harry turned on his heals and walked over to the biggest couch and sat down. He patted the space beside him, knowing that they would chose the love seat against the wall by the fireplace. He just wanted to talk to them for a while.

"Are you worried about going back to school pup?" Remus asked softly when he sat down next to his lover. He felt an arm go around him and he snuggled into his side with his feet curled underneath him.

Harry frowned slightly and looked at the fire as it roared to life as it realized people were going to be staying in the room. He shook his head slightly. "Not really. I'm more concerned for right now and how the house will react when they find out that I'm not sharing a room with Ron. I mean I always have, but thats just because the Burrow didn't have space for me. I mean the thing looks like it's going to collapse at any moment the way it moves with the wind, plus I didn't want to insult anyone by asking for my own space when they were so kind to have me in the first place. Two or three weeks is a long time for someone to take care of someone that isn't their own kid..." he said slightly tense.

Remus nodded slightly and frowned. "There are more rooms then we can count in this house and I am sure there are more that are hidden behind bookshelves and cabinets and other things that are to heavy to lift without magic. Why shouldn't you be allowed your own room?" he took Sirius's hand and started to rub the back of it with his thumb. A feeling of joy rippled through his chest when Harry didn't even flinch or look at their joined hands. He always felt like he couldn't be this close to Sirius with the others around because they would get uncomfortable or cough or clear their throats.

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't really know. I always worry about upsetting people with my questions. You know that I like to keep to myself and not be bothered by people. Ron and Hermione have always been by my side and I don't want to upset them because I did something I don't normally do. They always thinks its connected to Voldemort some how.. 'He chose pasta for breakfast? must be something to do with the dark lord, you should go talk to Dumbledore about it...' things like that..."

Sirius and Remus chuckled slightly. "Pasta for breakfast?" Sirius asked as he covered his mouth.

Harry huffed at him and folded his arms. "You know what I mean." he pouted, but couldn't help the smile that broke through. He sobered quickly and frowned at them. "This floor has a different feel to it then the others below." he said softly. "Its not heavy..."

Sirius nodded, not surprised that he could feel it. "This level and the ones above, my mother and father never ventured. It is believed that throughout a persons lifetime their energy collects into the wood, all their sarrow, their anger, their happiness. It stays there forever once it gets absorbed. These levels were not in exsistance when my other family members were alive. They were added on as soon as my mother passed away, but they look about the same as the rest of the house because I was away for so long. The additions I have come to love and we spend most of our time up here." He explained.

Harry nodded in thought and looked into the fire. "That makes perfect sense." he said softly.

They stayed for about two hours until they had to leave to go clean some rooms.

Remus smiled and stood up, holding onto Sirius's hand as he did so. "We will let you rest and get settled in a second time. Let you know when dinner is ready."

Harry nodded in thanks and stood up, showing them out. He shut the door and picked up his trunk that he had left by the door, walking over to the hallway. He opened one to find a small library with a window and oversize recliner. These walls were the same blue as the living room, but you could hardly tell because the bookcases reached floor to ceiling. He closed it and opened the one on the left. He was surprised to find a little muggle kitchenette. Granted the fridge was a mini one and there was only two cabinets beside it, the counter top going from one wall to the other, the middle one having a stove top. There were clear cabinets above them to store dishware and pots and pans. The same wall also had a window between the counter and the cbanits. On the left there were more cabinets and a built in oven and sink. he smiled brightly when he took all of it in. This must have been an add on. He had told his godparents he loved to cook the muggle way. He would have to ask them if they could take down the corner wall that was closest to the living area so that it wouldn't be so closed off and choppy, but he otherwise loved it.

The last room he knew would have to be his bed room. He entered and put his suitcase on the ground to look around. The bed was a four poster bed like he was use to at Hogwarts. The top was covered with a see through black fabric that went over the sides of the bed to act as a curtain. He fell in love with the teal and white bedspread with the white making rose shapes. Closest to him on the left he saw a white leather recliner with a nightstand by it and another bookcase full of books. Closest to him on the right was a double wardrobe made out of the same dark wood as the bed. On the right of the room the wall was bare but it had a door. He walked over to it and opened it, finding a bathtub that could fit 8 people in it and a shower that could fit 4. There was a floating double sink vanity with black marble and a black and white back splash. A mirror hung above each sink. (Note: I imagined this with just the counter tops and sinks there is no cabinets underneath.)

Harry smiled brightly and went out to grab his trunk. He started to put everything away where he thought he wanted them, changing some locations of some of his things when he found a better place for them.

It wasn't long before he was heading down to dinner. He sniffed and found that he loved the smell of whatever it was. He entered the dining room happy that not all conversation stopped when he entered. It did however when Ron started to yell at him.

"Why did you want your own room?! I thought we were best mates!" He yelled at the sight of him. Harry frowned and looked at him while he took his seat beside Remus.

"I wanted my own room because I wanted my own room." he said simply and started to dish up some lamb stew and vegetables.

Ron glared at him. "That doesn't give me and answer!" He said frustrated and stood up. Harry looked at him with a slightly dead look.

"I said what I said because I didn't want to embarrass you in front of everyone, but fine, I will give you my real answer." He put down his fork on his napkin and leaned toward him. "I didn't want to share a room with you because I didn't want to hear you pleasuring yourself at least 5 times before you go to bed each night." Harry said in disgust and started to dish out some of the salad.

Ron's face went red as a tomatoes and he ran out of the room. Everyone was slightly stunned in silence. Fred and George were laughing historically. Ginny was blushing with her hair covering the side of her face as she looked down. Hermione looked puzzled, probably thinking about how many times a night was normal for a male of Ron's age to masterbate. Molly looked furious at anyone who was making a sound, but she was just as embarrassed as everyone else was. Everyone knew that teenagers pleasured themselves and had sex, but that didn't mean they liked hearing about it.

Harry started to eat like nothing had happened.

"So, where is your room Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry glanced at her and frowned slightly. He debated for a moment if he should tell her. She wasn't like Ron though.

"I have a room across from Sirius and Remus." he said softly. "I'll show you after dinner if you want to know." Hermione smiled at that and nodded before everyone started up their conversations again.

* * *

There were few things that Draco found relaxing when he was home. The garden, his bed with the silk sheets and mink comforter, baths, and the afternoons with his mother to name a few. Right now he was in his bathtub with lavender bath salts. He leaned his head back and sighed in content. The blonde had had a hard day of training with his dueling master. He usually had training with him in the afternoon but as it was three weeks before the school year started, he started training early this morning after breakfast alone. His mother often ate with him, but she had a political meeting to attend to. He was so sore that he could barely move after. He sat up and pored in a mild healing potion into the bath.

He closed his eyes, but they quickly opened when he felt a flash of pain touch his jaw. He sat up, and held it as if he had gotten punched. He bent over and brought his hands to his stomach, pain blazing there. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and frowned as he took shallow breaths. Gripping the side of the tub, he hurried out of it and wrapped the silk red robe around his body. He didn't care if he was indecent running through the house.

"Mother!" he screamed as loud as he could. His eyes blazed with a blue and gold light as his eyes fell onto his startled mother.

"Draco?!" she gasped out and ran over to him. He gripped her upper arms and they both fell to the ground in a heap. She tried her best to support her ridged son.

"He's hurting..." Draco sobbed out. This was the first time in months that he had been able to feel his mate. He hadn't felt him since the end of the last school year. It had come as such a shock when he felt the agonizing depression and emotional distress that wasn't his own. He frowned when he felt fingers lightly touch his jaw as if someone was inspecting the damage, but his mothers arms were firmly on his upper arms, clutching at him, keeping him stable.

"Where dose it hurt Draco?" she asked desperately.

"I... I think he got punched in the jaw and maybe kicked in the stomach while he was down... I don't understand. I can't see his face like I should be able to. I can't..." he sighed frustrated. "I can't even reach his thoughts, feel anything or see anything but this pain." he let out a shuttered breath when the pain went away and he frowned, moving to sit on his butt as he looked at his mother. "It's gone..." he said softly.

"Have you felt him before now? I mean this whole summer..." She soothed his arm by rubbing it.

Draco shook his head. "Nothing but small buzzing in the back of my mind and mild headaches at night. Sometimes I wake in the middle of the night and nothing is there to tell me why. Nothing but the usual. Why can't I see him mother? I should have been able to see him when our eyes met. I should have been able to see and feel everything he feels since I found him... but I can't..." His eyes were slowly changing back to their normal silver. He felt so useless to his mate. He was suppose to be the protector, the one to shield him from harm. It hurt his very core to feel his mate hurt and not be able to take out the threat.

"I am sure he is fine now Draco. The threat has been removed from his presence. As to why you can't see or feel him I do not know. There could be many reasons. He could be under protection of many spells. We are in a war after all. The only one that I can think of is a blood protection ward or something that would need a secret keeper." She moved some of his wet hair to the side so that it wasn't in his face. "Now go finish your bath and head to bed child. We are going to get your school things tomorrow."

Draco nodded and stood, hurrying to his room. He had never left his room in nothing but the finest clothing. He was slightly put off that he just rushed out, but it had concerned his mate. he would have pranced around the manor naked if that was what it took to keep him safe. He grit his teeth and punched the wall by his bathroom door. "Damn it." he swore.

* * *

"I'm fine!" he shouted for the last time and pushed himself off the couch in his new sitting area. He looked at Remus and Sirius with a glare before he softened his eyes and looked away. "Look, i'm fine." he said softly. "I deserved what I got. I shouldn't have said what I did in front of the whole order. I let my temper and distrust for him get in the way of rational thought. I'm sorry."

Sirius stood up and frowned, pointing at him. "You shouldn't have to feel bad about what you said or what he did to you."

Remus put a hand on his lovers shoulder. "I think they both need to apologies." He held up his hand to stop protest from his lover. "I want this resolved before they go back to school Sirius. I don't want him to be attacked in the middle of a hallway or even worse. They can use magic at school. You know what trouble they can get into if this gets even more out of hand."

Sirius frowned slightly at the pointed look he was giving him but he nodded. He didn't want Ron and Harry to become enemies. Ron turned his back on him to often when they were friends anyway. He didn't want it to be an all out war between then like he had done growing up with Snape. "You both need to talk it out. Ron might not like it, but I'll talk to Molly to see if she agrees. If not, you will just have to try and corner him somewhere and apologize yourself. Even if he doesn't give a shit, it still makes you the better person."

Harry nodded and sat back down on the couch. "I'm tired of always being the better person.." he pouted slightly and Remus chuckled.

"I know it seems like a lot of work, but it will help you out in the long run, trust me." He glanced at the clock on the mantle and headed to the door with his lover. "Goodnight Harry."

A few hours later Harry heard a knock on his door. He frowned and took his wand from the side table and set down the book he had been reading. He walked over to the door and opened it, surprised to find Hermione standing there in her nightgown with a candle holder, the light washing over her. Harry stared at her for a moment. She didn't seem like she had thought through coming over to his room so late.

"Harry..." she started and sighed slightly. "I have been lying to you. I have been sneaking around you and going to Dumbledore and telling him things about you. It's horrible. I know I shuoldn't be doing it but he isn't as nice as everyone makes him out to be. I have-"

Harry cut her off. "I know."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "You... you knew?"

Harry nodded and stepped aside. He shut the door and followed her to the couch. "Of course I knew. I have known since third year that you and Ron have been talking to Dumbledore behind my back. I know Ron really hates me because he turns his back on my so easily for supposedly being my best mate. I know that you have been a couple for about a year now. I know that you aren't like Ron. You are just worried about my safety. You actually care about me and not my fame like Ron. I don't know what made you follow him around like a lost puppy, but I am willing to give you a second chance."

"Thank you Ha-"

"-But you have to act like we never had this conversation. You still have to act the way that you had been so that no one notices a difference. Something is going on and I don't know who to trust. With that being said, if you tell anyone anything more about me then I will obliviate you out of exsistance. You will come to me if Dumbledore asks you questions and needs answers. You will give him nothing but the answers that I give you. Do you understand this Hermione?" Harry asked and leaned forward. He had a feeling that she was on his side from the start. She just hadn't shown anything up until now to prove himself right. Now he understood that she could just be lying or something like that, but he had his ways of finding out if someone defied his wishes.

Hermione nodded and knelt on the floor, holding his hands as she cried. "Yes Harry. I promise that I wont ever hurt you again."

Harry frowned and pulled her to her feet. "Don't do that Herm... " he said uncomfortably. "I'm only giving you a second chance because I believe in you..." He had felt like Voldemort for a second, seeing Hermione kneeling before him. He didn't like it.

Hermione nodded and left. She didn't want to hurt Harry like she had done in the past. She had a lot of making up to do, but she would do it, if it just meant that she could have her best friend back.

* * *

The next morning they were headed to get their school supplies. Ron had been banned from going because of dinner and punching Harry. He could be heard yelling in his room that it was unfair and how he had been looking forward to this all summer. Harry had bet that he had. They all left quickly.

Harry had been looking forward to this trip. It was finally time to dress like he should in the wizard world. He had hated his fame and the stares and everything that came with it, but he knew that he didn't want to live in the muggle world when he finally left school. He had to start learning customs and dress properly. His first stop was the robe shop. Molly had taken her kids to some other store, he hadn't paid attention.

"Hello Mister Potter. Here for your robes?" a girl behind the counter said. Harry nodded to her.

"Yes and I would like to order a complete wardrobe as well. At least 3 weeks worth of outfits to start with." He said.

The girl's eyes widened and quickly got out several books for him to look through. "That is going to be worth a small fortune Mister Potter." she said softly.

Harry nodded slightly. "I have more then enough money to cover it. I would also like some winter outfits and cloaks."

The girl nodded and got out another book, pushing then all over to him. Harry took them and sat down in the sitting area in the front of the shop. He had been looking over them for a few moments and didn't notice Malfoy walk in.

"Mr. Malfoy. Your clothing is just in the back, let me fetch them for you." Draco nodded and glanced at Harry sitting in the corner of the room.

"Malfoy." Harry said slightly surprised when he noticed him.

Draco turned his whole body to look at him and frowned slightly when he didn't see the usual hostility in his eyes. "Yes?" he asked curiously. Why wasn't there hate in his eyes?

"I... I was wondering if you could give me some pointers on what styles a pure blood.. or half blood... should be wearing. I know that you always have the best of the best clothing." He looked at Draco hopeful. Draco smirked at him and looked at the books, slight anger going through his body for a moment. He paused because he didn't know where it had come from. He knew somewhat of why he was angry though. The girl behind the counter had given him books from a few seasons ago and marked them up to full price. He knew they often did that because it would mean more money for the store. Usually it would mean that the prices would go down because they were old clothing, but since they made the clothing to fit the person perfectly it was more to make then the current seasons clothing.

He glared at the girl when she came back with his shrunken bags. "Why did you give Harry Potter books from at least three seasons ago. Take them back and get him the books from this season immediately."

The girls eyes widened and blushed furiously, running over to Harry and taking the books back. She had been caught.

Draco walked over to Harry and sat down by him. "I would be honored to finally be able to dress you like a proper wizard should look like. You spend to much time with the muggle lovers as it is. No need for you to look like them as well." Draco said stiffly and opened the books. He glanced at Harry and noticed the shape of his face, he couldn't help but notice a small bruise on his jaw line. He hissed inwardly, surprised that he did so, he quickly moved onto the color of his eyes, the shape of them, the shape of his nose. He moved onto his shoulders and noticed they were slightly brarder then he had last seen them. He looked at his thin sides and how they curved slightly inwards like a woman's would. Draco nodded and flipped a few pages. He got out another book and flipped to a page in the back of the book.

"This button up shirt maybe in a gray or back, maybe a soft forest green to bring out your eyes, and these pants. These pants hand expanding pockets and are weightless. It would be much like an enchanted purse for a witch. I suggest getting these in black or brown."

Harry had been shopping for about 3 hours and Draco had been with him the whole time. He had helped him pick out at least 5 weeks worth of clothing including about 10 pairs of shoes, 4 different dress robes, 7 different winter and normal cloaks. He had to try on templates of each item of clothing so they could be fitted to his body perfectly. Harry huffed and looked at a amused Draco Malfoy.

"You wouldn't be laughing if this was you." He pouted.

"Well I wouldn't be, that is true, but they have had my measurements since I was a baby. I just send in my current ones and a list of all of the clothing I want. I get a letter once they are all done and I just come pick them up. Next time will be easier for you because I am going to have you sign up for their monthly ad. It tells you all of the new styles.

Harry pouted and looked away from him. Harry had no idea why he had let Draco take control of his clothing choices, but he had no idea what he was doing and if he was honest with himself, he loved the looks of approval that Draco would give him when an outfit of his came together. "Why did you agree to help me?" He asked softly, Draco almost didn't catch it.

Draco smiled fondly at him. "Like I said, I had been dying to put you into normal clothing and look like a normal human being. You should have come to me years ago." He waved his hand back like it was stupid of him to not ask for his help.

Harry frowned. "Well I would have if you have ever been in here the last 4 years when I was in here." He protested.

Draco's heart fluttered in happiness. "You would have?" He asked hopefully. He had spent three hours with Harry and he still had no idea why he would get so happy. He was suppose to hate Harry Potter and he was suppose to hate him. Maybe they acted like it more often then actually felt it. Draco knew he was acting most of the time. He had appearances to keep up with being a Slytherin. He couldn't just admit that he had always had a crush on Potter of all people.

"Sure. I mean I may not like how you treat people but you have great fashion sense." Harry said simply. He smiled at Draco slightly and jumped when he heard knocking on the window outside the shop.

Ron was standing there fuming with Hermione trying to pull him away. What was Ron doing there anyway. He wasn't suppose to be on this trip. Draco didn't pay them any mind. He was to busy staring at Harry, happy that he was right on yet another outfit for Harry.

"Well Mister Potter, that was the last piece of clothing for you." said the old witch that owned the shop. Draco hadn't trusted the girl behind the counter to take care of Harry they way he should have been taken care of. The old witch had always asked Draco what needed to be done to the clothing, not that Harry minded. He was just glad that Draco had stayed to help him. " Let me just go tally up the total for you and you can be on your way. I will have all of your clothing delivered to Hogwarts within the next two weeks."

Harry hopped off the circle platform and plopped down next to Draco. "Would... Would you mind coming to the other stores as well? I wanted to get a new coldron and potions kit. I know I could always get the most expensive, but they aren't always the best right?"

Draco nodded. "I would love to accompany you." he felt happiness ripple through him and smiled softly at Harry. "You are right. Some of the higher priced are just as good as the cheapest one. But you wont be getting a kit. I know all of the ingredients that you will need for the school year. You will be getting individual vile of each ingredient. You may have to pay a little more, but it is worth it because they are always fresh and the vile they are put in keep them fresh forever." he stood up with Harry and went to the counter.

Harry pulled out his bag on coins.

"That will be 6,000 galleons." Harry nodded and handed them over.

Draco handed him his money for his own clothing and they walked out. Tonks was surprised to see Harry walking beside Draco but didn't say anything. The Veela in her knew the connection between them.

Harry put the items he had bought carefully on his bed. He had gotten three stacks of parchment of the best quality, one stack of letter parchment, 7 quils from a eagle, peacock, and pheinox, 5 bottles of black ink, 1 bottle of invisible ink, one bottle of red ink, a new trunk with advanced charms on them, a letter sealing stamp with the Potter Family crest, a new cage for Hedwig, about 50 books on different subjects including pure blood ediquite, blood status, magical creatures and many more. He even got a ring with a green stone that Draco had bought for him. He had been reluctant to take it from him, but he had learned that it was enchanted with protection, notice me not, and shielding spells. Draco had said that it was important for him to have something like the ring with his track record.

Sirius and Remus looked at the collection of things and nodded proudly. "I had no idea you wanted to learn all of these things." Sirius said softly.

Harry nodded. "The world treats me like I'm a god Sirius. I might as well act like I give a shit about the whole world. I have spent to much time pushing the fame away. It has made me hate it more. So, I am going to embrace it. I know that I wont be going back to the Muggle world when i get out of school. It is about time that I should be learning what I should have been taught growing up." he said simply.

Sirius nodded. "I understand. I know that James was very egar to teach you these things. If you had.. if you had grown up with me.. you would have learned it as well." he said stiffly. Harry understood that Sirius hated his family, but he knew the importance of being a pure blood in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**If some of you guys could give me ideas on what you want for the story I will try and see if they would work. Right now its just whatever comes to my mind. Also, if you could let me know what I need to improve on would be amazing as well. Sometimes I don't think I capture what I see in my head well enough. So far, only one person has reviewed and I have put her suggestion in. At first I was going to have Hermione be a bitch to Harry, but she asked if she could still be friends with him, as you can see, I agreed to put it in the story. So, if you want to see something happen or a certain pairing I will do my best to put it in the story as long as it makes sense. I don't want things that will destroy the story like Harry suddenly finds out he is an alian and has come to ruin the world or something like that.**

 **So, here is chapter 2**

 **PS: I have noticed that when I uploaded this chapter the " " that lets you know when a person is talking had been turned into & marks instead. I had to go through everything again and change them all back. I am sorry if I have missed some. I am also sorry if this had been a problem in the past chapters. I am on a samsung tablet that I use for school and it has something very close to microsoft word, but I have been using that because it automatically saves the document. I just think that it is to risky using this because I have lost whole chapters before and I don't want that to happen. But from now on, I will be checking things before I post them to make sure the & marks don't appear anymore.**

Draco sighed softly as he started to unpack the things that he had gotten while he spent time with Harry. He could feel something stiring in the pit of his stomach. He had felt like that the whole time that he had been around Harry. He was very different from the time that he had left him on the train when the summer holidays came around. He was more... Draco frowned a little... quite, reserved... Draco had felt no hostility what so ever coming off the green eyed boy in all the time that they had been together.

Draco frowned slightly and stopped unpacking, looking at everything on his bed, lost in thought. Was Harry his mate? It would explain the surprised friendliness between them. They had acted like they had known each other for years as best friends instead of enimies. It seemed like nothing bad had ever happened between them; no hexes, fighting, badmouthing, cursing, none of it had happened. Could it be a trap just to hurt him? No. Harry wasn't like that. Harry may be a hard headed Gryiffindor, but he wouldn't befriend someone only to turn their back on them later. He had proved that with the Weasel. He had betrayed Harry many times and he was still best friends with him right?

He remembered the light touches on his shoulder that Harry had given him if he had made a joke. His bright green eyes had sparkled with happiness when he found something that he liked. He had wanted a black wand holister that went on his wrist, made out of dragon leather. They didn't have the color that he wanted because it was the most popular in the store. He was _so damn cute_ when he pouted and had turned to Draco when he found out.

Harry being his mate made sense because he would feel displeased when Harry didn't get the best of the best. He had complained to the shop owner when Harry was out of his range of hearing and had threated him badly. If he didn't recieve the wand holister that Harry wanted in the next shippment of them for free there would be hell to pay for the shop owner. Later, he had found it odd that he would threaten someone like that. He didn't even do that for himself. He would put a down payment on the item and then send the rest of the money when he had gotten the item in the post. He had made sure that Harry got whatever his heart desired every store they had gone in. He felt happy when Harry would let him pick things for him like books and quils and parchment. He felt joy when Harry had told him of things that he liked and disliked. He couldn't explain these emotions that would swell up inside him for no reason.

"Oh my god... Harry is my mate..." Draco whispered with a slight blush on his face. "I have a hot mate..." he said happily and continued to unpack everything that he had bought.

* * *

Harry smiled brightly when he looked at Sirius. They had sucessfully brought down that corner wall of the kitchen so that it was connected to the living room. "Thank you!" He said happily and hugged his godfather.

Sirius hugged him back and laughed loudly. "It was simple pup. I just want you to be happy while you are here."

Harry nodded and pulled back, straightening out his shirt, a slight blush on his face. "I know, but I had never been given something so nice as this room and I didn't want you to think I was ungreatful or anything like that..."

Siriu's head tilted to the side a bit. "Why would I think that? I mean it is your room after all."

Thankfully, Harry was unable to answer because Hermione walked into the open doorway. She had her hair tied back into a high ponytail and was wearing grubby muggle clothing.

"Heya Harry. Molly says that lunch is ready if you wanted to eat."

Harry smiled at her and shook his head. "No I'm good. I have some last finishing touches on some essays that I have to get to before tonight is over. Oh. By the way would you be willing to look over them?"

Hermione gave him an annoyed look. "If you think that I'm going to do it for you.."

Harry shook his head quickly. "Of course not 'Mione. I asked you to look over them. They are almost done but I wanted you to look over them for me so that I didn't make spelling errors, or make a mistake in the information. I'm not Ron. I have never asked you to do a whole assignment for me. Maybe asked your imput on what I could do to make it longer but..."

Hermione shook her head embarrased. "Of course. Sorry. I'm just so use to Ron asking me to write up a whole essay for him because he was to lazy to do it himself and then waited until the last minute. If I wasn't afraid he wouldn't get passing marks I wouldn't help him at all..."

Harry smiled softly and nodded at her. "I know. I don't know how he would get through school if you didn't help him."

Hermione nodded and blushed when her stomach rumbbled. "I'm going to eat. After that Molly wants us to clean, but I would be happy to look over your homework for you when we are done."

Harry nodded to her and walked into the kitchen to get out a bottle of butterbeer from his fridge, tossing Sirius a small bottle of firewhiskey. He wasn't allowed to touch the bottles unless his godfathers were in the room, but that spell would be lifted when he turned 17. Sirius nodded to him in thanks and opened it, taking a small swig before he sat down on the armchair next to the fire.

"I didn't know that you were still speaking to Hermione." Sirius commented.

Harry nodded and sat down across from him. "Yeah. She came over a few hours after dinner and appologized. I told her that she would have to act the same so that there weren't any questions regarding her. I don't want her to be put into danger because she is my friend. It seems like Ron isn't going to be a friend any longer, not that I'm torn up about it. I am glad that Hermione isn't who I thought she was though..." he paused. "Well I suppose she was, but she is done being that person. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she regretted everything that she had done to me. I'm giving her a second chance just like I gave Ron in our fourth year."

Sirius nodded and looked at his godson. He was a very foriving person. He got that from Lily. James wouldn't give anyone a second chance. If you fucked up once, that was it.

"You take after Lily..." Sirius said softly.

Harry's head snapped up and looked at him."Really?" he asked softly.

Sirius nodded and took another sip from the small bottle. "Yeah. She would always give people a second chance. Hell she would have given Snivilius a second chance if he didn't completely shut her out."

Harry nodded slowly and took that information in. He had learned of his mothers fall out with the dark haired wizard when he had been trying to get back at him for his pain when he had been trying to teach him Occlumency in his fifth year.

"I see." he said softly.

* * *

Whatever possessed Ronalds mother to place Harry and Ron in the same room to clean that afternoon clearly wasn't in her right mind. The moment that Ron had seen Harry he had glared at him hatefully. Harry rolled his eyes and frowned, going over to the other side of the room.

"Don't even think about coming over here Potter." Ron spat out his last name like he had heard Malfoy do many times. So, this was how it was going to be between them from now on then.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Harry muttered and started to clean off an old desk with a washcloth with soapy hot water.

Ron growled slightly at him and continued to clean. Not long after Ron had started cleaning, he had stopped and sat in one of the chairs, staring daggers at Harry. Harry glared and grit his teeth. Just like when he was at his relavtives house he bit his tounge and just did the work by himself while someone watched. Not that Duddly had ever been told to clean anything in his life...

It had been an hour and a half since he had started cleaning with Ron when Molly had walked into the room.

"Ronald why are you sitting on your butt while Harry is cleaning?" She asked him.

Ron sighed and got up. "I was just taking a break mum..."

Harry closed his eyes and stood up, his hands clenched. " _Taking a break?!_ You haven't lifted a finger since the moment that I walked in here! You told me to not come over to your side of the room and I haven't! Can't you see the difference from your side of the room compared to mine?!" Harry yelled.

Molly glared at him slightly and looked at Ron. "Is this true Ron?"

Ron glared at Harry. "Of course not! I have been cleaning Harry's side with him as well! He is lying to you just to get me into trouble!"

Harry took a step forward. "I would be more then happy to get a pensive and show your mother just what you have been doing for the last hour and a half while I have been working my ass of Weasly."

Ron looked furious at Harry and looked at his mother. "I can't bleive you would lie to me like that Ronald. Harry you are free to go. You don't have to clean anything more this afternoon."

Ron went to protest, but Molly's stern glare shut him up.

Harry quickly left the room and retreated to him room where he couldn't hear the shouting match between the two. he quickly started to work on the last finishing touches on his homework before Hermione got done with her cleaning.

* * *

Dumbledore was once again pacing his office. He didn't understand why Harry was allowed to have his own room when he told Sirius that he wanted Ron and him to share a room. The argment had been that it was his house and he could do what he want. He had countered that since it was the headquarters for the order that he had every right to tell him what he could and couldn't do with the house. That had lead to Sirius saying that if he didn't like how he was running his house, he could find somewhere else to have the headquarters. Thus, he could do nothing about Harry having his own room.

To make matters worse. The Brainless Weasly had gotten into a nasty fight with the boy. Now he would have to find some way to make them friends. Again.

He picked up a swan figurine and threw it at the doors to his office, it shattering into tiny peices on impact. he couldn't let this happen. He would make Sirius pay for threatening him like that.

* * *

Draco sighed softly as he looked at the parchment in front of him. He had folded it nicely, but he had yet to seal it with the Malfoy crest. It was understandable, his nervousness, concidering the person that the letter was addressed to. He frowned and moved away from his desk a few feet before he finally decided that he couldn't go back. The letter was already written. His black owl was already waiting impatiently to deliver the letter. He tipped the candle he had burning in his room and letit drip over the paper flaps. He took the Malfoy crest rubber stamp and pressed it to the wax until it was dry. He slowly removed it and attached it to the leg of his owl. There was nothing that he could do but wait uneasily for a reply.

* * *

Harry smiled as Hermione entered his room and sat down next to him. He had all of the homework they had been assigned over the summer completed and was just looking over everything before he handed everything over to her. "That pile is done if you want to start looking over everything now." He said and motioned to the small pile that was sitting on the coffee table in front of them.

Hermione grabbed the first paper and started to look over it.

 **I have left this chapter rather short because I honestly don't know where I am going with it right now. I'm not very good at writting filler chapters. Please tell me how you would like this story to turn out. If you have any ideas that you would want to see, please feel free to add them.**


End file.
